


Dark

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [27]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Abstract, Drabble, Dreamsharing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dreamed of darkness, complete and encompassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

She dreamed of darkness, complete and encompassing. But the darkness was warm and calm and soft and in the matter of dreams she felt no fear. There was pain in this dream of darkness. Pain and loneliness and longing and despair. But the pain was not her own, so still she felt no fear. Sometimes she would reach out to see if she could find the source of the pain but it would withdraw and she was often aware of it only as a heartbeat in the dark.

Given time she began to make the dark her own. She found that she could draw it to her, and in the places from which she took it, light remained. The more darkness she drew the brighter each light became until one night she found herself surrounded by stars instead of darkness. She took the stars then, and drew them close and knew she could use them to light her way out of the darkness forever.

And then she remembered the heartbeat that she shared the darkness with, so familiar to her now that she had almost stopped hearing it, remembered his pain and loneliness, and stayed.

She tried to send her lights to find him, but he shielded himself with tattered pride and weary resignation, wrapping the darkness tighter around himself like a cloak. So she let the lights go and drew herself into the shadows of his heart instead, and found him there. And there she took his hand and pulled the darkness away from them both, leaving them shimmering in a sea of light.

**Author's Note:**

> Promt - #4 Dark from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge, and the LiveJournal Labyfic community challenge #19 'Lights'. Add in Florence and the Machine's 'Cosmic Love' and you get this
> 
> Which I am aware is kind of strange, but I had been fighting with words and mood to get anything written for over three weeks now, and this just kind of flowed, so I went with it.


End file.
